


Green Hair and Green Hearts

by KNACC



Series: Something About Us Verse [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon verse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genyatta Week, Genyatta Week Summer, I'm a sucker for mudane little intimacies so that is what this is all about, M/M, They are so in love, genyatta week summer 2017, intimacies/romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNACC/pseuds/KNACC
Summary: Genji wants to dye his hair and Zenyatta is happy to help.





	Green Hair and Green Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to participate in genyatta week any more for a variety of reasons but then most of this idea appeared fully formed in my mind so I decided to try and write it despite my better judgement. I have always been a sucker for mundane intimacies and that is what this short piece is about.

"I'm thinking about dying my hair green again," Genji says one night at four in the morning when he should already be asleep, his cheek pressed into Zenyatta's chest.

"Like when you were younger?" Zenyatta says, tilting his head down to look at the top of Genji's head as he runs his fingers through the growing tuft.  He hasn't ever seen a picture of Genji's bright green locks but Genji's mentioned them many times over the years and the concept has always amused Zenyatta.

"Yes exactly," Genji props himself up to look at Zenyatta.  "Would that bother you?"

Zenyatta stares at Genji for a moment and then starts to laugh, a quiet little noise he tries to hold back and fails.

"What is so funny?" Genji frowns.  "You're my partner and so I thought it would only be polite to warn you about a major change in my appearance-"

"Genji, my love, please," Zenyatta cuts him off despite his own chuckles, "You know I think you are beautiful both inside and out-"

"Okay but-"

"Genji," Zenyatta says, firmer this time and Genji stops talking and blinks at him.  "While you should not let my personal preferences dictate how you choose to present yourself," Zenyatta moves the hand he had tangled in Genji's hair to rub it on his cheek, "I do genuinely think green suits you."

"Really?  You're certain?" Genji says, nerves still obvious in his face.  "I know the color can be a bit… tacky.  Back in the day, my brother hated it-"

"I am completely certain," Zenyatta leans in, pressing his face against Genji's lips and Genji melts into it, kissing him back with a gentle eagerness that makes Zenyatta's fans start to hum.  "In fact, I would love to help you dye your hair if you would like."

Genji pulls away from kissing him and smiles.  "Thank you," he says, bumping his forehead against Zenyatta's.  "You are, as previously stated, the best."

****

A few weeks later, once Genji has finally gotten all the supplies they'll need together, they spend the afternoon in Genji's bathroom, talking and laughing as they first bleach his hair before finally moving on to applying the dye.  Zenyatta wears gloves so as not to stain his hands as he carefully paints the bright green color in, double checking as he goes that he doesn't miss a single strand.

"You know, I do not have much hair nowadays," Genji muses as he watches Zenyatta apply the last of the dye, "I probably could have done this all on my own easily."

"Perhaps," Zenyatta glances up from his work to look at Genji in the mirror before setting his free hand on Genji's shoulder, "but where would be the fun in that?  This way, instead of being an isolated and tedious task for just you, we both got a lovely afternoon together that we can remember fondly every time we look at your hair.  Almost ingenious, wouldn't you say?"

Genji laughs.  "Well, I think you just wanted a chance to see me shirtless."

Zenyatta looks down at Genji and then at his own completely unclothed body and starts to laugh.  "Oh of course, I would not want to miss an opportunity to see my handsome and yet rarely nude boyfriend's chest.  That would be terribly foolish of me."

"Exactly," Genji chuckles, bumping his back against Zenyatta's bare hips, "such an elusive sight must be savored."  He pauses as he looks at Zenyatta and himself in the mirror.  "So are you done?  Because I kinda want to," He turns around on his stool and wraps his arms around Zenyatta's waist before he pushes his cheek against Zenyatta's chest, which in turn presses Genji's very dye laden hair into Zenyatta's chestplate.

"Genji," Zenyatta starts, trying to pull away slightly while he holds his hands as far away from Genji and himself as possible, "You are going to get dye on every-"

"Too late I'm afraid," Genji smiles while gesturing at his own shoulder that has two long green finger-shaped marks on it and then at Zenyatta's chest with it's own green smear.  "I figured it was only fair since you got me already."

Zenyatta looks at Genji's shoulder and feels a wave of embarrassment start to hit his processors.  "I am so sorry, Genji, I must have forgotten in my eagerness to touch you that my hands were unclean."

"It is totally alright," Genji looks up at Zenyatta and smiles. "The dye will fade over time after all," he says, bringing one finger up to Zenyatta's chest and then using it to turn the dye smear into a lopsided heart, "and this way we match."

Zenyatta looks down at the heart and then back at Genji, a warm feeling growing in his chest.  Then, setting down his brush and peeling off his gloves, he wraps his arms around Genji and carefully pulls him close so as not to disturb the heart.  "A touching sentiment," Zenyatta says, tone warm.  "Now all can know that I have your heart just as you have always had mine."

Genji groans and wraps his arms around Zenyatta's waist before kissing him gently on the chest. "I love you too, you total cheeseball."

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww I love these two so much. And if anyone is wondering about continuity-wise where this goes, it would happen after that upcoming date fic I keep saying I'm writing once I finish Something About Us so fingers crossed on that. Anyway, feel free to swing by [my tumblr ](https://knaccfornerdiness.tumblr.com/) and say "Hi" as I love to chat with people about Genyatta and I'm also starting to take requests and holding voting for bonus stories and the details are there too. I am also going to start trying to use [twitter ](https://twitter.com/knacc4nerdiness) as a place where you all can conveniently check for updates on my stuff other than on here so let's see how that goes :)


End file.
